Twitches 3 tripple trouble -Cancelled
by Fiore Ciliegia
Summary: Alex is writing again, and Cam, has another strange picture. so what do they meen? This is a bad summary. Mostly based off of Disney's Twitches movie. -Note : I will no longer be continuing this story, i will leave it online for those who want it, but it will no longer be updated.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story! It's based mostly after the Disney remake of the movie since I never read the books. I don't own twitches, Twiches or any thing else in here until later on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Alex's pov.)

"Things have gone pretty normal ever since we defeated the darkness, I am still staying with Lucinda, Cam is still rich, and stubborn. Our birth mom, Miranda is going in and out of Coventry, staying at one of the guest rooms at Camryn's when she is around.

Illiana and Karsh, who had just barely been able to find a compromise, got a time share house on the beach not far from Cam's, staying for half a year, then moving back to there house outside the castle, back in Coventry. I told Lucinda the truth about Alex, I mean the real truth, and to tell the truth,

She took it pretty well…"

(Flashback)

"RIGHT! I AM SUPPOSED TO BELEVE YOUR MAGIC, LIVE IN ANOTHER WORLD AND YOUR MOM'S A QUEEN!" Said Lucinda sitting in a kitchen chair. Just as her sister came in, but she didn't hear anything.

"Hey Lucinda, what's the password on your diary?" asked her sister.

(Does anyone know her name?)

Lucinda was to distracted to notice.

"Oh that, its raven heart…"

"Thanks! Yelled her little sis, as she started to run into the other room. Lucinda started to catch on to what here sister was doing.

"Hey! Stay out of my diary!" I said a spell and froze her sister in time while she was running out of the kitchen.

"YUP, YOU'RE MAGIC! Any chance of you dropping her off at the North Pole, on your way to visit Santa Claus?"

(End flashback)

"Despite a few accidents, Cammy and I have been pretty good with our spells, although we did turn Karsh into a banana with eyes once.

I swear it wasn't on purpose!

Oh and I forgot, Karsh and Illiana are engaged and are getting married next spring.

Its been a exactly a year tomorrow since Camryn and I defeated the darkness, and things are as close to normal as they can get when you're a witch,

That is,

Except…

I started writing again…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ohhhhhhhhh cliffy! See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Again I reiterate, I do NOT OWN TWITCHES. Or much else that I use in this story. P.S. does anyone know Lucinda's nick name? Sorry this chap. is late!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"ALEX! WAKE UP JUST BECAUSE IT'S SATURDAY DOSENT MEEN THAT I DON'T HAVE TO VACUME!"

"GET UP!" Lucinda rolled Alex off the couch where she had fallen asleep, and she fell onto the hard wood floor.

"OUCH! Hey that hurt!" said Alex standing up from her awkward position of being tangled in her afghan half on half off the couch

"Hey its about time that you woke up! Its 9:48 almost 10:00!"

"Oh I am so sorry, I was…" Lucinda cut her off.

"Let me guess, don't tell me, you were writing in your journal when before you knew it, it was past midnight? She replied sarcastically.

"How did you know?" asked Alex sarcastically, while cleaning up her stuff that had fallen all over the floor.

"I thought that you had stopped writing ever since the "thing"." Questioned Lucinda as she piled s a stack of folders on the counter.

"Yeah, I think so too. But lately I have been having threes ideas, that I just have to write down, I don't know exactly what you would call it. Its like I'm dreaming, but on paper. Its hard to explain." Replied Alex, sitting back down on the couch.

"Whatever, just move, if I don't finish this then I am going to be late for work, and then I've got the dishes…" she trailed off.

"Oh, I'll do them Luce. It's the least that I can do." Said Alex standing up.

" Thanks, I would…" her voice trailed off as she looked at her black watch.

"I AM SO, LATE!" Lucinda screamed, dropping the vacuum handle onto the couch, and running out the door.

"BY ALEX! SAY HI TO CAMRYN FOR ME!"

" Oh man, I forgot. I was supposed to meet Camryn at the mall later. I don't know what she could possibly want. She already has two closets.

Like I said, things are pretty much back to normal, I have been writing, but that is pretty, normal. Except…

Well I had this dream, more of a nightmare really and the last thing that I saw was our mother, Miranda's pendant. But there was something different about it. The stones shone like normal, but there was this other shine. On the bottom, right where cam's and my haves meet. And it was stronger than our gems. Just before I woke up I thought that I saw a hint of metal, but it was just when I woke up so I couldn't be sure. It's really weird. I haven't told Camryn yet because she just got back from her "family vacation" to the Bahamas for a week and 3 days and just got back yesterday and so I never got the chance to call.

My guess though, she already knows…


End file.
